Articular cartilage performs an essential function in healthy joints. It is responsible for absorbing and dissipating impact and frictional loads in order to divert these loads away from bones, to protect the bones from damage. Cartilage performs this function by transferring the loading force to a fluid phase within a three-dimensional network of aggrecan molecules, themselves constrained (described in the next paragraph) within the joint space. Aggrecan molecules have up to 100 chondroitin sulfate chains attached to a core protein, with each chondroitin sulfate chain possessing multiple negatively charged sulfate groups along their length. The effect of all these sulfate groups is to cause each of the chondroitin sulfate chains in a single aggrecan molecule to repel one another, (resulting in the aggrecan molecule having the maximum possible volume at rest), and also to cause adjacent aggrecan molecules in a cartilage aggregate to repel one another.
In healthy cartilage, aggrecan molecules are attached to long hyaluronan chains, which are in turn constrained in large cartilage aggregates within the joint space by an extracellular collagen fibril matrix. Thus, even though adjacent chondroitin sulfate chains in each aggrecan molecule (and adjacent aggrecan molecules attached to the same or a different hyaluronan chain) repel one another, they are nonetheless constrained within the collagen matrix. See FIG. 1 depicting normal, healthy cartilage. Because the chondroitin sulfate chains are so repulsive, the hyaluronan-aggrecan network (or macromolecular network) expands as much as possible within the constraints of the collagen matrix to achieve the lowest possible energy state at rest; i.e. to allow the maximum possible spacing between adjacent negatively charged sulfate groups. As a result, network molecules are highly resistant to being shifted or displaced in order to avoid approaching an adjacent network molecule. These large cartilage aggregates are trapped at one fifth their free solution volume within a meshwork of collagen fibers, which resist any further swelling. Cartilage aggregates with their high negative charge density bind large solvent domains, and contribute to cartilage's ability to absorb loads and resist deformation. Upon compression, the distance between the fixed-negative charge groups on the proteoglycans decreases, which increases the charge-to-charge repulsive forces as well as the concentration of free-floating positive. counterions (such as Ca2+ and Na+). Both effects contribute to the viscoelastic nature of cartilage and its ability to resist deformation and absorb compressive loads, further described below.
Within the macromolecular network are water molecules which provide a substantially continuous fluid phase. The macromolecular network diverts impact and frictional loads away from bones by transferring them to the continuous fluid (water) phase as follows. As a joint undergoes a load, the force is absorbed first by the macromolecular network, where it acts on and tends to deform or compress the network. The force sets up pressure gradients in the fluid phase in order to induce fluid flow to accommodate network deformation or compression resulting from the load. But the fluid cannot negotiate the tight macromolecular network, packed with the repulsive chondroitin sulfate chains, sufficiently to accommodate a bulk flow of water without shifting or displacing the network molecules. Hence, individual water molecules may diffuse within the network, but the bulk fluid phase is substantially constrained from flowing through the network except at a much slowed rate due to the resistance to displacement of network molecules. Because the water molecules cannot flow readily despite the pressure gradients, the energy from the impact or frictional load is transferred to and absorbed by the fluid phase where it contributes to compressing the liquid water until the water can be sufficiently displaced to accommodate the network conformation and the pressure gradients have subsided. The overall result is that cartilage absorbs the potentially harmful load, thereby diverting it from bone.
Through this elegant mechanism, normal cartilage is capable of absorbing significant loads by transferring the bulk of the loading force to a fluid phase constrained within a macromolecular network. This arrangement has yet to be adequately duplicated via artificial or synthetic means in the prior art. Consequently, there is no adequate remedy for cartilage degenerative disorders, such as arthritic disorders, where the aggrecan molecules become separated from their hyaluronan chains and are digested or otherwise carried out from the cartilage aggregates.
Osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis affect an estimated 20.7 and 2.1 million Americans, respectively. Osteoarthritis alone is responsible for roughly 7 million physician visits a year. For severe disabling arthritis, current treatment involves total joint replacement with on average 168,000 total hip replacements and 267,000 total knee replacements performed per year in the U.S. alone. Defects in articular cartilage present a complicated treatment problem because of the limited capacity of chondrocytes to repair cartilage. Treatment strategies to date have focused on the use of autologous chondrocytes expanded in culture or the recruitment of mesenchymal stem cells in vivo by chemotactic or mitogenic agents. The intent of these strategies is to increase and/or activate the chondrocyte population so as to resynthesize a normal, healthy articular cartilage surface. One major difficulty associated with these strategies is the inability to maintain these agents at the site of the defect. Hyaluronan has been proposed as a candidate for the development of biomaterials for local delivery of chondrocytes or bioactive agents because of its unique properties, including excellent biocompatibility, degradability, and rheological and physiochemical properties. However, it has been unknown whether chondrocytes suspended in a tissue engineered hyaluronan matrix would be able to synthesize a new cartilage matrix with mechanical properties comparable to normal, healthy articular cartilage. This is because conventional biomaterials made from hyaluronan are formed through chemistries that are incompatible with maintaining cell viability. Chondrocytes must be introduced to the matrices after matrix formation with variable and normally poor results.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an artificial or synthetic matrix that can effectively divert a loading force from bones in an effective manner. Preferably, such a matrix can be provided in situ or in vivo to repair or replace articular cartilage during an orthopedic surgical procedure. Most preferably, the artificial or synthetic matrix can be provided to an in situ or in vivo target site as a liquid or a plurality of liquids, and can set up in place to provide a substantially seamless integration with existing cartilaginous and/or bony tissue in a patient.